carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Thursday's Child (1986)
Plot Overview In order to justify her attacks against Jeff, Sable shows Jason Philip's letter, after which Jason tries to reach Frankie, but she is in Rome, meeting Jeff. She manages to calm Jeff down and convince him that he is Philip's son. Jeff is relieved, but warns Frankie about Sable. Garrett, Jason and Miles are rather sure that Zach is behind the oil spill. But when Jeff arrives in Athens he finds only Captain Livadas’ body: he has been murdered. Arthur Cates advises Sable to get the confirmation of a graphologist that Philip's letter is genuine and reveals that Andrew Colby's last will determines that only Colby family members are entitled to hold Colby Enterprises shares. Conny recovers only very slowly which worries Monica. She notifies Hutch and he finally visits her. They reconcile. Jason tries to explain Miles the matter with his mother and Frankie, but the boy makes clear that he must make up his mind. Monica produces Wayne’s first video. Her partner Neil is still critical and jealous since the blind attractive man obviously likes Monica very much. Bliss is radiant with joy when she hears that Sean has asked for Jason’s consent to marry her, but when her father reveals that he is Zach's nephew she feels used and dumps her boyfriend. Miles suggests that he could adopt LB, but Fallon does not like the idea. When he hands the annulment papers to her, Miles loses control over himself and rapes Fallon. The hurt young woman leaves for Denver. Sable tries to find out what happened between her and Miles, but neither Fallon nor her son would tell her. Bliss is disappointed and sad. When her mother wants to comfort her she is quite surprised, too, about Zach's and Sean's connection, she feels being deceived herself. Sable blames Zach of using her and her family, but unfortunately she must recognize that she is not able to resist his attraction. Jason awaits Frankie’s arrival in London and asks her directly if Jeff is their son. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Joseph Campanella ... Hutch Corrigan * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers * Barbara Stanwyck ... Constance Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Gary Morris ... Wayne Masterson * Charles Van Eman ... Sean McAllister * June Lockhart ... Dr. Sylvia Heywood * Philip Brown ... Neil Kittredge * Peter White ... Arthur Cates * Anthony De Fonte ... Inspector Verlakis * Jimmy Stathis ... Director * Alison Evans ... Enid Palmer * Brian Baker ... Greek Policeman * Father George J. Venetos ... Greek Orthodox Priest * Nelson Welch ... Cyril Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Marko Joelson .... associate producer * Christopher Morgan .... producer * Stephen K. Rose .... associate producer Original Music by * Peter T. Myers Cinematography by * Tony Askins Film Editing by * Larry Strong Casting By * Marc Schwartz Art Direction by * John E. Chilberg II Set Decoration by * Robert Checchi Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Jeffrey Fetzer .... makeup artist * Robin LaVigne .... makeup artist * Lynn Masters .... hair stylist * Norman Page .... makeup artist * Barbara Ronci .... hair stylist Production Management * Robert Della Santina .... assistant supervising production manager * Joseph Dervin Jr. .... executive in charge of post-production * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Catherine McCabe .... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Robert J. Metoyer .... second assistant director * Richard T. Schor .... first assistant director * Ricardo Méndez Matta .... dga trainee (uncredited) * Wendy Shear .... second second assistant director (uncredited) Art Department * Richard J. Bayard .... construction coordinator * Douglas M. Keenan .... property master * Gordon Kirschbaum .... superintendent studio operations * Olga Lehmann .... set dresser (uncredited) Sound Department' * Bud Maffett .... sound mixer Special Effects by * Gary Zink .... special effects Camera and Electrical Department * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... assistant camera (uncredited) Casting Department * Vicki Huff .... casting associate Costume and Wardrobe Department * Robert Berdell .... wardrobe: men * Rachael Stanley .... wardrobe: women * Eilish Zebrasky .... wardrobe supervisor Editorial Department * John Woodcock .... supervising film editor Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor * Tom Boyd .... oboe soloist (uncredited) Other crew ''' * Adell Aldrich .... script supervisor * Rick Edelstein .... executive script consultant * Bret Garwood .... executive coordinator * Bridget Hedison .... assistant to producer * Phill Norman .... title designer * Elaine Rich .... special consultant * Don Roos .... executive script consultant * Larry Luttrell .... location manager (uncredited) Info Alert * This episode of "The Colbys" aired two weeks after the previous episode. On January 23, 1986 the show was pre-empted for an ABC TV network telecast of the 1982 movie "Grease 2" (starring "The Colbys" hunk Maxwell Caulfield). Production details * Shooting Dates: from December 11, 1985 to December 19, 1985. * Filming locations: Paramount studios; Beverly House (Beverly Hills). Quotes * '''Jason Colby: [having been summoned into Sable's room] Sable? Sable Colby: [taking a bath] I'm in here, darling. Jason Colby: Said the spider to the fly. * Miles Colby: Hey, if we're gonna wait for Jeff to solve this, we might as well kiss the pipeline goodbye. * Bliss Colby: [about Sean] He wants to get married, and I don't. Jason Colby: I know. He came by the office to ask my approval. Bliss Colby: He what? I can't believe it! That is so sweet. I could kill him. But that is so - * Hutch Corrigan: [to Conny] Oh, say, you look prettier than a rainbow on a wet afternoon. * Waume Masterson: [talking to his guide dog about Monica] Dammit Duke, why didn't you tell me how good lookin' she is? * Francesca Colby: What right do you have to ask me anything? Jason Colby: Frankie, I have to know. Is Jeff my son?